A rotational device of the type in question and a vehicle seat of the type in question are known from DE 10 2011 012 973 B3.
A rotational device of the type in question and a vehicle seat of the type in question are also known from DE 10 2010 053 802 B3. The vehicle seat comprises a base component and a seat part support which is rotatable relative to the base component about a rotation axis. The rotational device can be brought from a basic position to a rotated position, and vice versa, by a rotation of the seat part support relative to the base component. For crash safety, in particular to avoid the seat part support and the base component being torn apart, catch bolts are provided on the base component and, in a basic position of the rotational device, interact with recesses of the seat part support. When the rotational device is brought from a rotated position to the basic position, the recesses of the seat part support abut tangentially, when the basic position is reached, against sleeves which enclose the catch bolts of the base component. A further rotation of the seat part support beyond the basic position is not possible.